


Choco Chip Cookies

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Hurt No Comfort, Soonyoung is struggling, awww, idk - Freeform, poor baby, why do i always do this to my sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: Now it was just him, alone in the kitchen. With the cookies. And the sweets in the cabinets. And no self-control. When the first cookie hit his tongue, he was gone.





	Choco Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet like poison in the veins! I hate myself and I hate my fucking eating problems so I'm taking it out on the boy I love oop I love Soonyoung so much that I just had to hurt him like I most likely hurt everyone else I love c: Always looking for people to translate my stories (any of them) so just comment or message me or something if you want to lmao  
> Title inspired by Hara's song by the same name

He’s eating again.   
  


He’s eating again and he  _ can’t stop _ .    
  


This is the  _ third _ time this week that this has happened—the bingeing—he’s stuffing his face and he’s not even hungry but his body is moving without his permission and he goes through box after box of sweet cereal and fudge cakes and iced honey buns and tins of chocolate chip cookies. That’s where it all started. The cookies had been left innocently on the counter, calling to him during dinner and he  _ knew _ that tonight would be like the night before and that all it would take was one cookie before he couldn’t stop. He ate extra slow during dinner and offered to wash the dishes so that he would be the last in the kitchen, the rest of the members getting ready for bed quickly before the dorm went silent.    
  


Now it was just him, alone in the kitchen. With the cookies. And the sweets in the cabinets. And  _ no _ self-control. When the first cookie hit his tongue, he was gone.    
  


He had shoved another cookie into his mouth before he had even finished the first one. His mouth was moving so fast that his jaw was beginning to hurt. He went through the entire tin of cookies in under five minutes before moving for the cabinets and eating anything he didn’t have to cook. His stomach was already beginning to twist tightly, cramping up until he winced, curling into himself. Even through the pain, he continued eating, greedily licking at his fingers to get every last bit of food he could. As he finished, everything suddenly came back into focus, the binge-haze wearing off.    
  


He could barely make it to the garbage in time to throw up.    
  


His body, so used to this abuse, didn’t even require the use of fingers anymore for everything to come back up, instead, the food rushed out of him involuntarily. He heaved and heaved, body jerking this way and that over the trash until he was just spitting up bile, all the food laying chunky in the garbage. It took him a long moment to collect himself before he stood up straight, moving to the sink to wash his face off, his hands starting to shake as he came down off of his binge-high.    
  


He stood in silence, listening for any movement in the dorm, praying that he hadn’t woken anyone up. There was nothing, everyone peaceful in bed, oblivious to his episode. He sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping slightly before drawing up tight, his muscles tense. He walked to the front door, tugging on a pair of shoes and a hat before leaving the dorm for the 24-hour store on the street corner. He had to replace the snacks before anyone realized what had happened.    
  


At the counter, he kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with the man working the register. On the dirty surface of the counter, he could somewhat make out his own face.    
  


All Soonyoung could make out was a monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://www.yooon-gi.tumblr.com) yo


End file.
